Facial recognition software has been used in a variety of different contexts. One use that has seen particular interest has been facial recognition for security. In one example, an image may be captured of a computer user and the image is compared against a stored image to determine if the user may access the computer. In comparing the captured image with the stored image, a variety of metrics may be utilized to determine if the images correspond. For example, ratios related to particular features may be used such as the length of the nose to the width of the eyes or the length from the nose to the chin to the width between the cheek bones. In some embodiments, raw measurements and/or unique features may be utilized. Generally, however, current facial recognition software is unable to distinguish when a human is replaced with a photograph or other object. As such, a security system based on facial recognition may be bypassed by simply providing a photograph of a verifiable user